RWBY RESL
by Not A Bagel
Summary: Are you ready? Do you feel the elec-tricity? Welcome to the greatest developmental territory in alllll of entertainment! Welcome to Beacon Academy! Where you will see the hottest, toughest, baddest, raddest, maddest, young wrestlers across Remnant! Join the Heiress, Little Dragon, Black Cat and Ruby The Rose as they try to make it big in this Wrestling AU!
1. A Dark Match

Her eyes roamed over the walls of merchandise as she bobbed her head. Posters for local events, international promotions, legends, rising stars, the hottest, the coolest, the meanest, the toughest, the best all intermingled in the position of honour that was the sale bin. It was her usual night time activity since her elder sister got picked up by the academy. All her usual friends just didn't get this stuff the way she did.

The riffs stopped for effect and she heard someone shouting in the shop and glass breaking. Probably someone showing off yet another Stone Cold Steve Ozpin match. It wasn't until she felt a rough poke on her back and turned around to see Joe Blackside the fall guy from the new stable everyone was into. She pulled off her headphones halfway between amazement and irritation as the guy did his thing. Ripping up some merchandise and badmouthing the local blitzball team. He pushed her when she didn't turn on him, clearly unaware she was a huge wrestling fan.

"Are you... Shooting on me?" She asked in disbelief, her inside lighting up with all the fury of a rising storm. She couldn't believe an actual wrestler was actually indulging her in an actual publicity stunt!

"Yes" He shouted, a strange blend of anger, confusion and sarcasm.

"Ohhhh" she replied. Noting the strategic position he stood in opposite the glass, they probably had it replaced just for this… Did Yang set this up for her birthday? "In that case…" she leaned in just like Yang did when calling a spot, "Hip Toss" she hissed.

"Wha.."

* * *

"Now like I was saying, Ozpin and his bunch of goody little hunters aren't gonna bust in and save you. Now you see, just like the Atlus Armadillos did to Vale Athletics - we're going to leave them beaten and broken and crying in a pool of their own -"

"OH GOD I'M BLEEDING!" Came a scream from the street. Not one to break character Torchwick inhaled his prop cigar and flicked some ash onto the shopkeeper's desk. He hid a smile, he must be feuding with somebody stiff to have Joe screaming like that… He twirled his cane as he walked towards where Joe was only to find a huge pile of glass and his jobber rolling around on the ground outside.

"Is he selling or really hurt?" The other Blackside brother asked.

Torchwick however was far less green, locking eyes with the tiny figure standing over him; her silver eyes gleaming the way his did when he was cutting a killer promo. It was refreshing to see kids so invested in wrestling like they were back in the day. But he couldn't break character.

"Okaaay… get her." He nodded


	2. Keep Roman Roman Roman Roman

"Ok no more mister nice-" He said as he swung a wide right towards her.

The rest of his cliche heel dialogue was cut off as Ruby leapt at him, locking her legs round his neck and spinning. She cocked her hips during the rotation, sending him to the cold concrete face first. He tumbled and rolled into the gutter, giving his partner the space he needed to grab her arm in a wrist lock!

She cried out as he wrenched, walking in a circle to try and lessen the pain - unable to escape the veteran Grey Michaels' powerful grip. But he turned to look at the terrified pedestrians and jeered them, allowing the wily Rose to pirouette under his arm and deliver a series of chops to his quite frankly glistening pectoral muscles. Resisting the urge to squee at the fact she actually just chopped a former Royal Rumble winner - She pulled herself onto his back using his arm like for leverage. Not stopping, she nimbly maneuvered across his back over his head - grabbing it underarm into a brutal DDT.

"Wow kid, Jake Taijitu would be proud." Came a sarcastic voice from the doorway. The Wrestling Wares Evolve store owner was playing the part of scared bystander amazingly. But this was Thee Roman Torchwick. He applauded her for another brief moment as his goons discretely cleared themselves out the way, "Now then, since I'm a big believer in opportunity, I'll give you my attention for a minute." He flicked some ash at her dismissively, "Who the hell are you?"

She grinned, bringing her right arm across her chest and extending her left in a line, both hand's pointing upwards as she spun in place before staring down the current Cross-Continental Champion. The pose was supposed to signal for her finisher… but it was a lot flashier than the other taunts SFW let her use; "I'm Ruby the Rose - the red baroness. I've travelled the kingdoms putting smiles on faces and butts in seats. And I've had it with you robbing this city blind Torchwick!"

He mocked outrage and surprise, the onlookers giving small cheers and applause for the diminutive upstart. Roman had the wherewithal to strike while the iron was hot, moving in to get in her face… well, if she reached his chest maybe he'd be in her face - "Well Red, I don't recall having ever stolen a thing in my life." He turned his back on her, "Ask any of these people, I'm an absolute saint!" Boos rained down to which Roman smugly shrugged.

"You've robbed these people of countless matches, always running and cheating when the going got tough. I'm going to teach you a lesson, just like I did to poor Joe Blackside here." She laughed and the crowd popped, a few tried to chant Ru-by but it didn't get much traction.

"Newsflash kid, you can't touch me. I'm out of your league." Someone actually tossed a hotdog at him, "Nice aim Douche. But like I said…" He got right up in her face and whispered - _"surprise eye rake, get ready to fight off the mooks when they jump in."_ with such speed she barely processed it. "You're nothing but a little girl playing dress up… and I am nothing if not a teacher." He dragged his hand down her forehead and she screamed out, clutching her eyes with an intensity that pushed the crowd to near rioting.

Roman laughed while Grey and Brock Blackside on the little nuisance. She was selling like a champion and the crowd were eating it up. She'd actually shown a lot of patience not going for the comeback yet… hell for someone he hadn't heard of she was proving to be a Grade A prospect. Hell, he hadn't even heard of the academy she represented.

The comeback was finally on though,as she slid through Brock's legs and gained separation; ducking the clothesline from Grey she hit a lightning quick dropkick, sending him down to the ground. The crowd erupted as she laid into Blackside with a series of precise and devastating leg kicks, to finish off the flurry, she leapt up with a quite frankly scary vertical leap and pulled out a hurricanrana.

"Shit, got too invested in this kid's performance." Roman chided himself, It's time to tease the finish… He ran in while grunting to let the kid know a surprise attack was coming and landed a double axe handle to her back. She dropped to a knee and he signalled for the powerbomb, tossing away the cigar and winking to the hissing crowd. He whispered to her while the crowd covered, _"Escape into finisher tease… what is it?"_

She hesitated… "Roman was going to make her look strong?" Yang might be the best sister ever..

 _"It's a phoenix splash… I can do it standing but it's a bit risky."_ She confessed blushing.

He lifted her for the powerbomb but as he hefted her seemingly limp unconscious body up to the chorus of three dozen boos she swore she could hear him mutter, _"Standing Phoenix? Kid's something else…"_ As she rose she brought an elbow down on his head, appearing dizzy and Roman going with the program stumbled half a step.

The crowd cheered.

She elbowed him again.

The Crowd cheered as Roman fell to a knee.

He resurged her upwards and looked to be delivering the final blow!

Until she delivered three elbows each getting their own pop, before the crowd exploded when he fell to his back with her on top landing with an improvised seated senton!

The tenacious little underdog put her hands on her knees panting, gathering what reserves she had left in kayfabe. In reality she was steadying her nerves, holy hell this was happening! _"Are you putting knees up or rolling?"_ She said, making sure her hair hid her mouth.

 _"Rolling. Don't give what ya got away, when you hit it in the ring they'll go nuts Red."_ He groaned after the whisper, but his eyes revealed a fierce mixture of pride and ecstasy, whilst the crowd were in raptures and completely under their spell.

She spun, extending her arms and pointing upwards, unknowing that form Roman's perspective the moon perfectly framed her stance, a silhouette that he couldn't help but picture on posters for years to come.

She turned her back and prepared to leap as the crowd chanted her name:

"Ru-by Rose. Ru-by Rose Ru-by Rose."

For those seconds she was in heaven, sailing through the air in slow motion, only moving into one rotation in account of Roman's intention to move. She marvelled as ever about how clear the world seemed when you looked at it upside down. Then she landed, much harder than she intended coughing slightly from the impact of ribs on pavement.

But she had to stay in character, because Roman was getting away.

Giving chase she followed him through to the Central district, losing sight of him as he climbed the steps of Arc Memorial Arena.

Where who else awaited him but the hottest free agent in wrestling; _**Cinder Freaking Fall.**_

She was about to fangirl out, were it not for two things - her chest was stealing the very air from her lungs… and a very pissed Goodwitch had stormed in front of her to accost Roman about something…

Maybe she'd lie down while the professionals talked this out.

She grinned despite the fire racing through her every second. Whatever else happened today, whatever happened tomorrow, whatever happened any day from now on couldn't change one fact;

This was the best sweet 16th ever.

"And that's the bottom line, because Ozpin said so." She finished at a whisper, before breaking into the most painful fit of giggles in her life to that point.


	3. Look in my Eyes What do you See?

It felt like the next hour was in fact a few moments. A mop of blonde hair hovered above an absolutely livid expression that Ruby would mark for were it not levelled straight at her… Then she realised she might not get another shot and took a risk; "Oh my gosh you're Goodwitch! I was at Fall Brawl VI can I have your autograph!"

The veteran's eyes narrowed further and face crumpled in disgust and moments later Ruby sat in a cheap folding chair in front of a generic plastic table. A swinging lamp sat somewhere in the abyss surrounding her, she knew this because it would flicker intermittently. Every moment that passed she became less sure that she was supposed to get in a brawl with Roman Torchwick in public. In fact, judging by the red on Goodwitch's face on the air cab, she was beginning to think she'd somehow offended her.

Maybe she didn't like doing autographs…

The door in front of her slowly crept open, two silhouettes digging into her eyes like twin spears as they rose from the floor dramatically. First came the woman, weighing in at 190 pounds Goodwitch was billed as "Remnant's most dangerous." Partly due to her surprising aptitude for hard hitting matches and partly due to her out of ring escapades and personality - she was perhaps the toughest wrestler in the business.

Well until Yang gets her debut that is.

She wasted no time in laying into Ruby, instead of right hands she threw countless cold barbs of the verbal variety at her. Most of which flew over her head in account of their ridiculous verbosity… in fact why was she even in trouble?

"And you decided to start wrestling someone with zero preparation, a green child like yourself could have been hurt much more than the quite frankly miniscule bruising on your ribs; if you want to even think about progressing into a career in sports entertainment perhaps you should pause for even a fragment of a second to consider that just maybe the wrestling segment that you knew nothing about and in fact had little to absolutely conceivable reason might be any of your business might in fact be booked for a much more experience, influential and all around talented individual than yourself!" She slammed a hand down on the table, causing Ruby to glance over the countless miniscule little scars nestling on her skin. Her knuckles… were freshly bruised.

A sage and quite frankly magnetic voice seemed to flood the room with it's tones. Washing away the rage and shame that Goodwitch wore like a cowl. "Now Glynda, wasn't punching Roman enough to soothe your temper? Or are you really going to blame a young prodigy for wrestling first and thinking second?" He produced a plate of cookies and a mug of coffee that steamed so much it may as well have been brewed with gunpowder. The look that passed between the two suggested, intimacy, understanding and a faint sense of mocking all lying beneath the surface of a stern telling off. Goodwitch dusted down her tights and top as a matter of habit before storming off.

"Now you, my girl…" He paused for a second, leaning in close and lowering his mug mid-sip. "Have silver eyes."

She stumbled over her words for a long time, before stuttering out a "Y-yeah…" flushing in embarrassment she quickly began stuffing her mouth with cookies much to her interrogator's amusement. "Let me guess. Your mother's name is Summer and you're from patch." She was pretty sure her eyes must have grown twice the size as his words flowed freely, "Which means your father is Taiyang and I will have to explain to him why his daughter is on the news working with Roman's crime family." He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, he took a seat opposite her leaning on his arm. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Stone Cold Steve Ozpin, she gushed; two time TV Champ, two time US champ, six time tag champion across three different promotions, second ever million dollar champion, two time intercontinental champion, five time RRF world heavyweight champion, ex King of the Kingdom, three time Remnant Rumble winner, the fifth ever triple crown champion and as of last month a hall of famer!" She gushed in one breath. Before pausing, realising she missed something; "And head booker at Beacon Force Wrestling!" She added a bit too loudly enthusiastically… she had got out of her chair at some point.

Instead he just smiled, "Well hello."

"Hi." she chirped as he produced a scroll, featuring totally civilian and not at all planted cameraman's footage of her work outside WWF.

"Now where did a sweet young girl like you learn to wrestle like this?" He said leaving her a chance to give her name.

"Ruby - Ruby Rose." She smiled before getting lost in the footage on the scroll, all she could think of was how her dropkick was a heartbeat too quick and she might have taken a less experienced wrestler's head off. She should really apologise to Grey Michaels and holy dust did her splash look that cool when she - okay that was not a great landing but…

"It's good that you like to review your match and yes, you show a lot of promise. But maybe we should focus on who taught you how to work?" He asked as kindly as possible.

"Oh! Yes umm, I've been studying at SFW for almost a year now. But..." She began before hesitating…

"But none of those instructors knew how to teach the style you wanted. If I remember correctly SFW is run by The Steel Sheik now?" Ozpin seemed to be on the verge of laughing at some joke.

"So I remembered my Mom used to wrestle. Though Dad doesn't talk about it…" She reached for another cookie breaking it in half to try and stay focused.

"I worked with her when I was young. My Condolences…"

"So I asked my uncle Qrow." She smiled trying to hide the shaking of her hand.

"That Dusty old man remembers enough to teach you all this?" He mused for a moment, "So why does an adorable girl like you want to wrestle?"

"Well, my sister and I have always loved wrestling! It's like acting but so much more. You tell stories with your body and get to be the kind of person you always want to be instead of… a lonely little girl who nobody takes seriously." She kind of trailed off, blushing at overplaying her hand.

The silence was deafening. She felt the need to break it, "And I'm sixteen. That makes me an adult."

"Indeed." He offered a hand, "If you want to be a wrestler, tell stories like the best, wrestle like the best and most importantly…" He jabbed her bruised ribs with a cane he had hidden by his chair, causing her to wince and double over, "Learn to do it all safely."

She couldn't believe her ears.

"We have a place for you at Beacon. It will be a long road, it will be difficult, there are time when you will wish you had just stayed at SFW and washed out of the industry. But we will make you whoever you want to be."

"I won't let you down!" She screamed shaking his hand with all the fatigue of that night forgotten.

"I don't believe you will. But let's phone your father… Or would you rather I fetched your sister first?"


	4. Mrs Rose's Baby Girl

"My little sister is going to be wrestling with me!" The blonde squealed as she hoisted Ruby off the ground into a crushing bearhug. Yang Xiao Long's actual in ring bearhugs hurt less than her actual "loving" bearhugs.

"Please let me go…." Ruby wheezed as they waited; Ruby with her breath now twice as bated. She exhaled when she was released from her six foot three shackles. "AND as Roman Torchwick's supposed Protege? I can't believe how awesome you are!"

"But…" She stammered weakly while the huge crowd around them chattered madly, Yang was barely even registering her voice.

"I mean you must really have struck a chord with him, as I heard it he thought you were the bee's knees."

"I don't wanna be the bee's knees Yang!" Ruby blurted, stamping her foot for emphasis. When a few curious and slightly mocking looks were directed their way she coughed to do what little she could to diffuse the awkwardness of her outburst. Though to be fair Yang's glares had the ability to do that all on their own. "I just wanna be normal."

"But you're not normal silly," She ruffled Ruby's hair as while the cruiserweight did her absolute best to examine the huge old building housing the trainees. It looked like it was some kind of church when it was built, probably closer to a cathedral considering it's colossal size; but the Grimm Epidemic had hit this area hardest. Meaning that the building fell into disrepair when people got too sick to maintain it, Ozpin's grand design had been to use prefabricated metal to patch her back up… which meant their was a distinctly grungy industrial flavour to the interior. She was a weird beast that's for sure…

A bonk to the head shocked her back to reality. "You're my sister, more than that you're the best wrestler in this room and probably love this business more than Ozpin or Torchwick ever did."

"If you think _she's_ the best, you must not have met me." Came a high voice from behind them.

Yang rolled her eyes at the intruder, shrugging her massive arms and walking away despite Ruby's pleading stare. As if she were going to face The Gravedigger she swalloed her fear and turned.

And found herself face to forehead with what looked like some kind of Albino princess.

"Ohmygodyou'resmallerthanme!" She blurted before she could stop herself. Jamming both hands and a full fist in her mouth she managed to stop herself before saying something even stupider.

"Out of kindness I'll pretend you didn't say that." The albino spat, ice shooting from her mouth even as her words dripped with venom. "If she thinks you're the best here, I guess I'm going to have to humiliate you in the ring." She flipped her hair - some kind of side ponytail braid, back behind her head in a dramatic display of…. something?

"So uhhhh." Ruby's mind went blank at the hostility, falling back on what Mom always taught her she was super polite, offering an olive branch that only looked like an outstretched arm inviting a handshake, "Hi, I'm Ruby Rose and I'm a high flyer! What do you do?"

She witnessed a bizarre phenomenon, the white haired girl seemed to sparkle, and she held a handful of some coloured substance in her hands. Crouching to one knee, she sprung to her feet and tossed it in the air as she pointed to the sky with both hands. The air around her exploded into miniature fireworks, just like Cowboy Rob Schnee's fingergun pyro.

"I am the first second generation wrestler in this industry, the Queen of charisma, Submission succesor and the best chain grappler this side of Haven - Weiiiiisssss Schn-" Her intro changed to a scream immediatly as Ruby sneezed.

Everything exploded.

"I think that was Rob Snchee's daughter Yang…" Ruby slurred at the nearest blur.

"I am his daughter you dolt! Don't you know not to breathe in Pyro dust?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose, "My name is Weiss and you better watch yourself. This academy can only have one prodigy…" She stormed off.

"Waaaait" Ruby shouted, kipping up and reaching after her, "I'm a second thingy too!"

More glances, but other than that nothing. Looking down, she realised she was standing in a crater.

"Oh, I exploded." She remembered.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter everybody; I had to write it at 3am because my finace and I have plans all weekend. I'm trying to at least get to Emerald Forest but like I said; Real life. Please review this story and check out my other ones, I'm going to be looking and seeing which ones I wanna continue (Collab ones most likely off table except Mag Mistress and Neo fic) Let me know.

Also if you guys can guess gimmicks and affiliations I'd be really impressed.


End file.
